


Roommate

by sydneywhowrites



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Neko!Dan, Original Character(s), Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phan Smut, Smut, YouTube, danisnotonfire - Freeform, phan nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9828908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydneywhowrites/pseuds/sydneywhowrites
Summary: There was a boy in Phil’s flat. And he was holding Phil’s work bag. And he was cute.Shit, Phil didn’t know what to do. This boy was so cute, and he had somehow gotten into Phil’s flat, and he had a cute little tail with a bow around it, and…. wait, a tail? Is he a neko? Phil was even more confused. Why would there be a neko in his house all of a sudden?“Who are you? How did you get into my house?” Phil asked the boy, trying to keep his voice level. Maybe the boy had broken into his house, but he was cute, so Phil decided he didn’t deserve to be yelled at. Not yet, anyway. He could very well be a serial killer.





	1. Part One

Phil sighed. This was the third time his phone had gone off this morning. Whoever it was must’ve needed something important. He put down his work and picked up the phone, trying not to let his irritation get to him.

“Hello?”

“Phil!”

It was his mother. Why would she be calling him so early on a Friday? She knows he has work this early…

“Sorry to be calling you this early, I know you have work. I was just wondering what time you’d be coming home from work today?”

That’s suspicious. His mum would usually call a few days in advance before coming over. Nevertheless, Phil told her that he’d be home at 4:00 tonight.

“I wasn’t expecting anyone… so my flat isn’t very clean.”

“Oh, you think I’m coming over? I’m not. I was just wondering.”

“…Okay. If that’s all, I have to get back to work now”

“Bye!” She hung up. What was she on about? Why was she so curious at what time Phil was getting home if she wasn’t coming over? Phil sighed. She was always calling him about crazy stuff, whether it be calling to ask if he was in a relationship, which, he wasn’t, or calling to ask if he was planning on being in relationship, which, again, he wasn’t. He didn’t have time to think about these things. He has paperwork to do.

It was finally 4:00 and Phil was grabbing his coat off its’ hook, shutting down his laptop and collecting his things to go home. He didn’t feel like taking the stairs today, so he opted for the elevator down the hall. It took longer to get there but in the end, it was worth it. Since there were people in the elevator, he quickly made sure to go on his phone so that no one would want to interact with him. It worked. This gave him time to check his text messages. Two texts from his brother, one from PJ, and one from his boss. But nothing from his mum. He had expected a text from her explaining the random call from this morning, but instead he was left with more questions than answers. Quite honestly, he didn’t know what to expect when he opened the door to his flat that evening.

After the dreary car ride, all he wanted to do was lie down in his bed and sleep for twenty years. He had to deal with his coworkers all day today, first they couldn’t get the copier to work, then they couldn’t figure out how to download an audio file, and Phil was sick of it. He never wanted to interact with another human for as long as he lived. Okay, maybe that was a bit harsh, but he needed a break. And luckily, he lived alone. And at this moment of time, it was a good thing.  
He jogged up the stairs leading to his flat, unlocked the door, and turned the lights on, throwing his work bag on the couch with a sigh and flinging his shoes and jacket onto the floor. He was finally home, finally alone.

“Ow!”

Who the hell was that? Was someone in his flat? Shit, he knew being alone was too good to be true. Now there’s a burglar in his house, and he’s going to get robbed, or shot, or stabbed, or kidnapped, or...

“Hey! Why’d you throw this at me?! What the heck?”

There was a boy in Phil’s flat. And he was holding Phil’s work bag. And he was cute.

Shit, Phil didn’t know what to do. This boy was so cute, and he had somehow gotten into Phil’s flat, and he had a cute little tail with a bow around it, and…. wait, a tail? Is he a neko? Phil was even more confused. Why would there be a neko in his house all of a sudden?

“Who are you? How did you get into my house?” Phil asked the boy, trying to keep his voice level. Maybe the boy had broken into his house, but he was cute, so Phil decided he didn’t deserve to be yelled at. Not yet, anyway. He could very well be a serial killer.

“What do you mean? You’re Phil, aren’t you? The guy in his twenties who emailed me to be here tonight at four?” The boy started to freak out, thinking that he had gone to the wrong house. This was so embarrassing.

Phil was so confused, and so was the boy, but he decided he’d try to keep the boy calm so they could both figure out what was happening and how to fix it.

“Calm down, calm down. I just want to get this figured out. Do you have a phone? Can you show me the email?”

“Of course, I have a cell phone, it’s 2017.” The boy mumbled, taking out his phone and showing Phil what the email said.

‘Hello Dan,  
This is Phil! I saw your ad online that said you needed somewhere to live. I have a two bedroom flat in London and happened to be looking for a roommate actually! Here is my address _______ if you’re still interested in living with someone! I’ll be home from work at four!  
Looking forward to your response, Phil’

Phil took the phone from the boy, whose name was Dan apparently, and read the email all the way through until he reached the bottom to see who had sent it. It was his mother! She actually sent this poor boy to his house without asking him first! It wasn’t really that surprising, now that Phil thought about it. She was always pushing him to find a boyfriend or girlfriend, she has even made him purchase a two-bedroom apartment so that he’d have enough space to live with someone else even though he never thought it would happen. At least this explained the phone call from this morning. But now that the boy was here, he couldn’t just kick him out on the streets. He had fully expected that Phi wanted to live with him, and it would be cruel to make him leave. This didn’t mean that his mum was off the hook though. He was going to have a long talk with her later.

“See? I’m not making this up.” Dan said to Phil, looking annoyed. He probably thought Phil was playing a prank on him. Phil decided it was be best to just fess up and tell Dan what had happened.

“My mum sent this. Yes, I am Phil, but I didn’t send you this email. My mum thinks I’m ‘lonely,’ so she’s been trying to get me to live with someone. I guess she got tired of waiting and decided to do it herself.”

“So, you’re not l-looking fo-for a roommate? I can’t live with y-you?” Dan stuttered. He looked like he was going to cry. Phil felt awful. He decided he’d let Dan live with him, if only to make his mother happy. Besides, it couldn’t be that bad, could it? And maybe, just maybe, if they ended up liking each other, they could date. Phil’s heart started racing. No, he shouldn’t get his hopes up, Dan could turn out to be terrible. Or straight. But Phil needed to tell Dan this before he started sobbing.

“Shh, it’s okay Dan, you can stay here. I wasn’t actively looking for a roommate, but now that you’re here, of course you can stay. I have a spare bedroom that I think you’ll like. I’m not going to kick a cute boy out on the streets.”

Dan’s eyes shot up and he blushed. Shit, did Phil actually just call him cute? Now Dan’s going to think he just wants to fuck him. But if he tells Dan that that’s not the case, Dan could think that Phil thinks he’s ugly, and…

Dan smiled and hugged Phil, thanking him several times for being so kind and promising Phil that he wouldn’t be a burden. Phil smiled. This might turn out to be a good thing for them both.  
\--  
After Phil had shown Dan his new room, Phil decided it would be alright if he left to watch TV. Once Phil got up from sitting on Dan’s bed, however, Dan stopped organizing his things on the shelves and turned around to meet Phil’s gaze. Dan didn’t want him to leave. He was already attached to Phil and didn’t want to be alone in new surroundings.

“Hey Dan, would you like to go watch TV with me?” Phil asked gently.  
Dan’s ears perked up and Phil got the sudden urge to pet Dan’s hair. But Dan would think that’s weird so he didn’t.

It was only eleven at night and Dan had fallen asleep. He was curled up on the other side of the couch, but his tail was on Dan’s lap. It was quite possibly the cutest thing Phil had ever seen.

Suddenly, petting Dan seemed a lot more appealing than watching Wall-E. Phil started to play with Dan’s tail, careful not to wake him up. Dan started subconsciously purring. Phil smiled, playing with Dan’s hair now and petting his ears.

All good must come to an end, however, because Dan decided now would be a good time to wake up. And what he woke up to was Phil petting him. Dan looked shocked at first, but he smiled so Phil decided to test the waters and keep petting him. Dan started to purr even louder and sit closer to Phil so that part of his body was on Phil’s lap. Dan was surprisingly light, so Phil just let him sit there.

Within twenty minutes they had both fallen asleep. Phil decided that they could deal with this in the morning. Or, even better, never. Phil liked how this was going and didn’t want to ruin it.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil thought about just calling off work, but quickly dismissed the idea. It’s not like he had a legitimate reason to stay home. He couldn’t just say, “Oh, I just got a new cute neko roommate who is very adorable and doesn’t like being alone for very long.” That would be unprofessional; his boss would either laugh at him or yell at him.

Phil woke up and instantly realized that he was not underneath his green and blue checkered bedsheets. Rather, he realized that he was underneath Dan on the couch in the living room. His face grew red, remembering the soft touches and adoring looks they had given each other last night.  But one thing was for certain, he didn’t regret any of it. He just hoped Dan felt the same way. After all, they had only known each other for, what, not even a day? Phil would be lucky if Dan still wanted to stay, let alone talk to him. Phil thought back to the way Dan had willingly crawled onto his lap purring the previous night and quickly dismissed these thoughts. Of course, Dan liked Phil, right? Maybe just not like _that_ yet. Maybe not in the way Phil was starting to _like_ Dan.

Another thing Phil realized was that Dan’s butt was pressed up against Phil’s crotch. Phil’s face flushed red again and he decided that he needed to get up as quickly and quietly as possible without waking Dan up or getting hard in the process. Phil was never one to move gracefully, so it was not a surprise when he accidentally elbowed Dan in the face trying to stand up. Phil drew in a breath and braced himself for the worst. But Dan only rolled over and sighed quietly, rearranging himself on the couch. Phil quietly swooned at how cute the boy was and picked up a blanket from the floor and covered Dan up. Dan smiled and hugged the blanket tightly to his torso.

After quietly padding to the kitchen in his pajamas, he decided it would be nice to make them both breakfast. It was still breakfast time, right? Phil glanced at the clock and winced. Shit, it was already 11! Phil had to leave for work at 2! He would have to quickly make breakfast, wake Dan up, eat, and get ready for work in such a short amount of time. Phil didn’t know if he could do it. And he didn’t know if he had the heart to leave Dan home alone so soon after the way he reacted when Phil tried to leave him alone in his bedroom last night. Phil thought about just calling off work, but quickly dismissed the idea. It’s not like he had a legitimate reason to stay home. He couldn’t just say, “Oh, I just got a new cute neko roommate who is very adorable and doesn’t like being alone for very long.” That would be unprofessional; his boss would either laugh at him or yell at him. Besides, Phil couldn’t just take off work forever. It was inevitable that Dan would be alone here eventually. And the sooner it happened, the sooner Dan would get used to it. Phil still felt bad though.

After thinking about it for a few minutes, Phil decided the easiest and least time consuming thing to make would be pancakes. Plus, they were his favorite. Phil carefully got out the ingredients from the fridge, placing them lightly on the counter while trying to be as quiet and quick as possible. He didn’t want to be late for work. And he wanted to call his mum about Dan on his way there.

Phil managed to only get about 10% of the batter on his shirt, which was a new record for him. He poured the batter into a skillet and flipped pancakes until the bowl of batter was empty and the two plates he had set out for him and Dan had a mountain of pancakes on them. Phil placed the plates at the kitchen table and started walking to the living room to wake Dan up. He’d probably be upset if he missed out on a plate full of delicious pancakes. Phil knows he would be if it was him.

Phil walked into the living room and was greeted with a beautiful sight. Dan was curled up on the couch, napping with an innocent smile on his face looking like he didn’t have a care in the world. It made Phil’s heart hurt. In a good way, of course. Not wanting to look like a creep if Dan caught him just staring at him, Phil walked over to Dan and lightly shook his shoulder, trying to shake him awake. It had to be 12 by now, and Dan couldn’t just sleep the day away. He’d regret it later.

“…Nghh… What time is it?”

After several minutes of shaking Dan, he had finally woken up.

“It’s almost 12 already. I made us pancakes.” Phil told Dan in a soft voice, knowing that he probably didn’t want to be yelled at first thing in the morning.

Dan’s eyes widened, and after realizing that yes, the amazing smell of pancakes was coming from the kitchen, he stood up and ran to the kitchen to eat the breakfast that Phil had graciously made for them. Phil chuckled and ran after Dan, sitting next to him at the kitchen table. They ate their breakfast in silence until they finished their pancakes. Phil glanced over at the clock. 12:30. He could talk to Dan for at least a little bit, right?

Dan jokingly let out a moan of pleasure after finishing the pancakes and it took everything Phil had to not make out with Dan.

“That was the greatest breakfast ever!”

Phil’s face flushed; he really wasn’t the best with compliments.

“Thanks, but I’m sure that’s an over exaggeration, I’m not even that good at cooking.” Phil mumbled modestly, looking down at his empty plate with a red face.

Dan just rolled his eyes and smiled at Phil’s bashfulness.

\--

Phil put both of their plates in the dishwasher and decided to make himself a coffee. He asked Dan if he wanted one, but Dan said he preferred hot chocolate, so Phil made him a cup of hot chocolate instead. Phil thought it was cute.

“So where do you work?” Dan asked.

Phil choked on his coffee, not expecting Dan to be so curious about him.

“It’s just a boring office job. I pretty much just do paper work all day. And fix whatever badly-made machine decided to break that day. And show people how to use computers. It’s not very fun.”

 _‘Great job, Phil,’_ Phil thought to himself, ‘ _Dan’s gonna think you’re super exciting now.’_ But Dan just smiled and politely nodded.

“It could be worse, at least you have a job.”

“True. Where do you work?”

Dan’s face flushed and Phil immediately regretted the question. He was just about to apologize when Dan mustered up the courage to respond.

“I just got fired. That’s why I was looking for a roommate. My boyf… ex-boyfriend kicked me out and dumped me because I was ‘too much of an embarrassment to be seen with’ because I got fired and was ‘too clingy.’ My old job sucked though, and I guess looking back at it he _was_ a shitty boyfriend, so it’s probably for the best that we broke up.”

Phil was shocked. Why would anyone think Dan was embarrassing? Just because he’s a little clingy and got fired from his job doesn’t mean that he’s an embarrassment. That’s no reason to break up with someone. It’s not like Dan cheated on him, like Phil’s ex-boyfriend did to him. Phil thought about telling Dan about his past to make him feel better, but decided against it, not wanting to make Dan think that everything was about Phil. Instead he opted for a sympathetic smile and a pat on the shoulder.

“It’ll be okay, Dan. Everything happens for a reason. He didn’t deserve you.” _And I don’t deserve you_ Phil wanted to add.

Dan looked at Phil to see if he was mocking him, but after deciding he wasn’t, he smiled at Phil for trying to make him feel better. Phil smiled back and could practically feel himself sinking. He hadn’t felt like this in years, and he wasn’t sure if he welcomed the feeling just yet. But Dan made him happy, that’s all that mattered.

Breaking his eye contact with Dan, he looked over at the clock on the stove and inwardly cursed himself. _Shit! It’s already 1:30! I have to get ready!_

Phil abruptly got up and Dan looked hurt. His ears were flat against his head and his tail was wrapped around the lower half of his body. Not wanting Dan to freak out, Phil quickly explained himself.

“I have to get to work. As much as I’d like to stay here with you, there’s no way my boss would let me. I have to be out of here by 2.” And with that, Phil rushed off into his bedroom to get dressed.

\--

Dan shouldn’t feel hurt. He _knows_ it’s irrational. He barely even knows Phil yet, why is he so attached already? He doubted Phil felt anywhere near the same. But for some reason he had been under the intention that Phil was going to stay home with him all day. Dan still couldn’t help feeling hurt.

Once Phil had gone off to his room, Dan washed both of their mugs out in the sink and put them in the dishwasher. Not wanting to go back to his room all alone, he decided to go into the living room to watch some TV. He could figure out how to use the TV by himself, right? He was smart, and Phil did it himself easily enough last night. Dan could do it.

Dan bent down to try and the remote underneath the pile of blankets on the couch. Dan started blushing thinking about how they were practically cuddling last night. Where he got the random surge of confidence to lay on Phil’s lap from last night, Dan didn’t know. But it was definitely a risk worth taking.

\--

It took Phil about twenty minutes, but he had finally made himself look presentable. It didn’t matter that his socks didn’t match or that his shirt was a little bit wrinkly, he didn’t have time to spare. It was time to leave.

When Phil walked through the living room to get his shoes so he could leave, he had to do a double take at what was happening in the living room. Dan was bent over the couch with his ass in the air, swaying his hips and tail back and forth as he looked for something in the couch. His tight jeans were hanging below his hips and the top of his underwear was showing. He was wearing silk panties. Phil could feel himself drooling, but he couldn’t bring himself to move. He was mesmerized.

 

Phil’s brain was moving a mile a minute. He had about a hundred scenarios playing through his head about fucking Dan. Spanking him, squeezing his ass, pounding into him while Dan begged for more. He could feel himself growing hard. His heart dropped when he saw Dan turn around. He felt like such a pervert, but luckily, Dan didn’t seem to notice Phil staring or the fact that Phil was half hard.

“Oh, hey! Do you know where the remote is?” Dan innocently asked Phil.

Phil walked over to the coffee table and picked up the remote, handing it to Dan and trying to act as normal as possible.

“Thanks! Have a good day at work!”

Dan smiled at Phil and his heart started to ache again. Leaving Dan was probably the last thing Phil wanted to do right now. But Phil decided it would just be easiest to smile back, put on his shoes, and say his goodbyes.

After sliding on his shoes and grabbing his keys, Phil turned around to Dan to say goodbye, but Dan had fallen asleep on the couch. Not wanting to wake him, Phil whispered goodbye and slowly opened the door, stepping out into the hallway and closing it behind him. He missed Dan already.

\--

As soon as Phil sat down in the driver’s seat, he called his mum.

“Hello Phil!”

“Don’t ‘hello Phil’ me! What the heck! Why did you send Dan an email saying that he could live with me? He actually showed up at my flat when I got home!”

His mum ignored all of his questions.

“Isn’t he cute though? You better have let him stay with you! I swear Philip, if-“

“Yes, yes, of course I let him stay with me. And it doesn’t matter that he’s cute. You should’ve told me first!”

“So you DO think he’s cute! Ha! I knew you would! Are you dating yet?”

“MUM! No, we just met yesterday! You really think we’d be dating right away?”

“Have you at least had se-“

Phil hung up on his mum and continued the drive to work.

\--

Dan woke up on the couch for the second time that day, but this time he wasn’t on top of Phil. And he had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit. No! I forgot it was supposed to start today! Fuck! What am I going to do?”

Today was the first day of Dan’s heat. All nekos got them. It meant he would be horny and uncomfortable for days on end. At least, until someone fucked him. And the only person he would be around was…

“PHIL!” Dan moaned into a cushion as he rutted into the couch.

Fuck, the couch was going to get stained. When was Phil supposed to get home? Shit, he never even told Dan. It could be hours from now. And Dan didn’t think he could wait that long. And it’s not like he could call Phil; he didn’t have Phil’s number, and he didn’t think Phil would appreciate it if he called him while he was at work. So, he would just have to wait.

If Phil wasn’t here to help him out, he’d just have to do it himself.

Dan slid his hand underneath his boxers and wrapped a hand around his throbbing length. It didn’t matter how quickly he moved his hand along his shaft, nothing was helping. He needed Phil.


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil didn’t want to be rude, but he wanted to be sure, so he asked Dan if he was in his heat. Dan’s face grew bright red and Phil knew he made things weird.  
> “Wha- how… why do you think that?” Dan muttered, keeping his gaze locked on the carpet.  
> “I got home and you were moaning in your sleep.” Moaning my name, Phil wanted to add.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be able to update for another few days since my birthday is on Monday so I'll be busy, but there will be more

It didn’t matter that they had only met a handful of days ago, nor did it matter that they were both adults. Phil still felt bad about going to work and leaving Dan by himself. He would definitely prefer being with Dan right now over filing boring paper work that his manager seemed to shove at him in an endless manner.

Phil had already been at work for a little over three hours, but he continued to miss Dan. Maybe his mother had been right, he DID need to get a roommate; but now that he had one, he was becoming too dependent of him. It probably wasn’t healthy, not wanting to leave someone’s side as much as Phil didn’t want to leave Dan’s that morning. But a small part of Phil liked the feeling. It made him feel a little less alone, knowing that there would be someone to go home to, someone to ask about his day, drink coffee with, watch stupid movies with… Phil was getting carried away. His boss was going to kill him if he didn’t get his work done by 7:00. And it was already 6:30 and he hadn’t even started.

-

It had taken Phil the entire thirty minutes left he had of work, but he could safely say that the paperwork was done. He haphazardly slammed the pile of papers down on his manager’s desk at 6:59 and went back to his desk to collect his things and finally go home. Home to Dan.

After bidding the woman at the front desk farewell and digging for his keys in his coat pocket, he was finally in the front seat of his car and heading to his flat.

-

Dan felt like he was dying. Like a literal being from hell had possessed him. Like he had just been run over by a car. Okay, maybe Dan was over-exaggerating, but he was miserable and in pain. This was the worst heat he’s had in years. Usually he had his boyfriend to sort him out, but now that they had broken up, all he had was…

“Phil!” Dan quietly whispered to himself.

He had to be home soon. He couldn’t stay at work forever. It had only been about five hours since Phil started work, but to Dan it had felt like years.

Would Phil be mad about the stain on the couch? Shit, Dan hadn’t even thought of that until now, and now it was probably too late to do anything without risking Phil walking in and seeing him. Then he’d half to explain himself. Part of him wanted Phil to find out though, have Phil take his anger out on him and pound him into the couch, eliciting high pitch moans from him. Dan needed to get his head straight. Phil would not want to do that. Never.

“I’ll just try going back to sleep, maybe I’ll feel better after a little nap.” Dan mumbled to himself, moving back into his position on the couch to cover up the stain.

After a few minutes of squirming around on the couch, Dan finally drifted into a restless sleep. And Phil was almost home.

-

Phil walked into the flat expecting to see Dan watching TV. He did not expect to hear Dan moaning his name and squirming around on the couch. This was surprising, of course, but Phil was not at all repulsed. If anything, it was starting to make him hard. God, he was starting to act like a pervert again. What if Dan wakes up and sees him watching? Well, Phil couldn’t just leave him there. He couldn’t. No matter how awkward it would be, he had to wake Dan up.

Phil slowly starts to walk over to Dan before he stops. Dan’s moans started getting louder, and Phil couldn’t bring himself to move.

“Oh, Phil! Fuck me, pound into me, make me yours!”

Wait a minute… was Dan in heat? Didn’t all nekos get heats? It was all starting to make sense to Phil. This was why Dan was so overwhelmed and aroused. It was just his heat. He didn’t want Phil to fuck him. Phil figured he should just let Dan orgasm and get it out of his system. But that didn’t mean he didn’t watch him do it. As creepy as it sounds, Phil couldn’t take his eyes off Dan in his flustered, horny state. He just couldn’t. And he was growing harder by the second. This was basically live porn.

With one final yelp of Phil’s name, Dan came in his jeans and his breath started to slow down. But only a few minutes later, Dan was fully hard again. Shit, what was Phil supposed to do? Phil decided to bite the bullet and wake Dan up.

“Dan, hey, wake up, I just got off work.” Phil shook Dan’s shoulder, praying that Dan wouldn’t see how flustered he was or that he had just watched Dan orgasm. It was so sinful, Phil’s hard on was getting even worse.

“Ungh… what?” Dan grumbled incoherently in his sleep. Phil shook his shoulder again and Dan sat up groggily.

“What time is it?” Dan sleepily asked.

“It’s 7:30. I just got home.”

“Oh.”

Phil didn’t want to be rude, but he wanted to be sure, so he asked Dan if he was in his heat. Dan’s face grew bright red and Phil knew he made things weird.

“Wha- how… why do you think that?” Dan muttered, keeping his gaze locked on the carpet.

“I got home and you were moaning in your sleep.” _Moaning my name,_ Phil wanted to add.

“Oh. Um… don’t be mad… but yes, I am.”

“Why would I be mad? It’s not like you have any control of it. It’ll be over in a few days, right? It’ll be fine.”

“Haha, yeah, you’re probably right. These things usually don’t last that long. But usually I have someone to help me out to make it easier.”

Phil’s face flushed and Dan wanted to smack himself. Why would he say that? It was starting to get a little awkward, so Phil said he was going to make dinner. Dan nodded, waiting until he left so he could properly freak out about the conversation they just had.

\- “What the fuck was that! Did he hear me moaning his name? Oh no, he probably thinks I’m a freak.” Dan thought to himself as he quickly cleaned up the area around him. Luckily most of it was easy to clean. But his pants still had a huge white stain in the front.

“Shit.” Dan mumbled to himself, walking off to his room to change his clothes.

When he got to his room and took his pants off, he noticed that he probably needed a shower too. Every item of clothing he was wearing was stained, and that just made Dan feel dirty and turned on all over again. Shit, what was he going to do now that Phil was home?

After throwing his clothes in the washer and running off to the bathroom, Dan decided to try and get rid of his erection. But his hand wasn’t enough. He still wanted Phil. Without meaning to, he loudly moaned Phil’s name. It echoed of the shower walls and Dan wanted to die. There was no way that Phil hadn’t heard.

-

“PHIL!”

Phil looked around curiously, wondering where Dan was. Is he in the shower? Phil decided he should at least knock on the bathroom door to make sure he was okay.

Once Phil walked to the bathroom, he realized that Dan was moaning. Was he… masturbating in the shower? Phil’s face flushed.

“Hey Dan… are you okay in there?” It was just a casual question, nothing weird about it. Or at least that’s what Phil told himself.

-

Dan heard Phil’s voice outside of the bathroom door. His hormones were starting to get out of control.

“Shit… mmm, Phil! Fuck me!”

“Dan, do you really mean that? I don’t want to take advantage of you.”

Dan turned the shower off and quickly dried himself off, picking up the pile of crumpled clothes he had to wear and putting them on. He was desperate at this point, he needed Phil.

“You won’t be taking advantage of me, I’m asking you. 100% consent. Don’t you want to make me feel better? Or am I not good enough for you? Maybe my ex was right, I am pathetic.”

Dan knew he was being whiny for no reason, but he really wanted Phil. And looking at Phil’s face, Dan knew he was starting to crack.

“I-um- no, of course you’re not pathetic, you’re amazing. But I just don’t want to take advantage of you. I don’t know if it’s your hormones or you talking.”

“Phil, I’ve been waiting for you to get home all day. I missed you so much. These past two days have been really nice. I’ve been so happy! And that’s not the hormones talking. This is me, a consenting adult, wanting to have sex with you-“

Phil cut him off by hungrily kissing him. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck and moaned into the kiss. Phil ran his hands up Dan’s shirt and moved them in tiny circles around Dan’s chest. He pinched one of his nipples and Dan let out a high-pitched sigh.

“Oh? You’re so sensitive, baby. I wonder where else you want my hands.”

“Here?” Phil asked, moving his hands just above Dan’s crotch. Dan rapidly shook his head.

“Lower.” Dan whispered urgently.

Phil winked at Dan and dragged him into his bedroom. Phil started to remove Dan’s clothing, and soon enough, he was naked. Dan felt awkward being the only one naked, so he started trying to take Phil’s clothes off. But Phil stopped him.

“I got it, princess, don’t worry about it.”

Dan’s face flushed at the nickname and Phil took off his clothes so that they were both naked. Dan looked at Phil’s body and sighed. This was going to be fun. Phil pushed Dan onto the bed and Dan let out a gasp.

“Phil! Please fuck me!”

“Be patient, princess.” Phil growled, shoving his fingers into Dan’s mouth. Dan moaned around them and sucked on them. Phil pulled them out of his mouth and started to stretch Dan. He started with one finger.

“Baby, did you stretch in the shower? Naughty boy.”

“Yes, I’m sorry, it felt so good!” Dan whimpered, Phil adding another finger and moving his hand around, making sure that Dan would be properly stretched.

“That’s all right, thank you for apologizing. Next time, I want to watch though.”

Dan blushed and nodded. _Next time._

Phil took his fingers out of Dan and he whimpered at the loss. Phil playfully smacked Dan’s thigh and Dan shuddered. This was heaven.

After lining himself up, Phil slowly entered Dan. Dan moaned embarrassingly loud and Phil chuckled.

“More!”

Phil smacked Dan’s thigh again.

“You don’t make the rules, baby.”

But after seeing how desperate Dan was, he started to pound into Dan mercilessly. Dan screamed. He wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Mm, Phil, right there! Yes! Pound me! Make me yours!”

Phil groaned and sped up the pace.

“Phil, can I cum? Please?”

“Not until I do.” Phil growled. Dan nodded, clenching so Phil would come faster.

“Mm, Dan, you’re so tight, I’m gonna come.”

Dan smirked, knowing that he would be able to come as soon as Phil did.

With a loud moan, Phil came inside of Dan. It was enough to set off Dan’s orgasm as well. After they had both calmed down, Phil looked up at Dan with a hopeful look.

“I know this is pretty backwards, but will you be my boyfriend?”

Dan pretended to think about it for a second, then he nodded.

“That would be nice.”

Phil laughed and kissed Dan before getting up to clean up the room they had no doubt destroyed. Dan drifted to sleep with a grin on his face.


	4. Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My boyfriend isn’t feeling well, so I need to stay home and take care of him… shut up Nancy, yes, I have a boyfriend! And he’s a lot more attractive than YOURS, might I add.”
> 
> Dan laughed silently. He liked the sound of the word boyfriend. Also, it made his heart flutter that Phil was taking off work just for him. A whole day with Phil; this sounded really nice.

When Dan wakes up the next morning ( _naked,_ _in Phil’s bed,_ he reminds himself) everything that happened last night comes flooding back to him like a tsunami. His thoughts are of _Phil._ Phil had fucked him, no, _pounded_ into him. And then he had asked Dan out. But now, Phil was nowhere to be found. Dan looked to his side and Phil wasn’t lying next to him.

 _What a casanova_ , Dan thinks to sarcastically himself as he looks for clothes to put on _, that’s really romantic._ But, on the inside, he’s glad Phil had asked him out. It made him feel less insecure.

Looking around the room, the mess that they had made last night was also gone. The sheets were clean, their clothes were off the ground, and the bed was made. Dan’s raging hormones seemed to be gone too, at least for the time being.

-

Dan walked into the living room to get some food and stopped in his tracks, hearing Phil’s voice in the kitchen. He was talking to someone.

“Hi, this is Phil Lester, I was just calling in to say that I won’t be able to come to work.”

Oh. He was on the phone. That explains why Dan didn’t hear a second voice.

“Yes, I have a reason this time!” Phil said, laughing.

 _He’s probably blushing_ , Dan thought, smiling at the idea of it.

“My boyfriend isn’t feeling well, so I need to stay home and take care of him… shut up Nancy, yes, I have a boyfriend! And he’s a lot more attractive than YOURS, might I add.”

Dan laughed silently. He liked the sound of the word _boyfriend._ Also, it made his heart flutter that Phil was taking off work just for him. _A whole day with Phil_ ; this sounded really nice.

“Yes, I’ll be back when… wait, you’ll let me stay home until Thursday?! Thanks, that’s great! I would’ve been worried if I would have to work while he was sick anyway, and he’s sure to be better by then! I’ve got to go see if he’s up yet, have a nice day!” Phil hung up the phone.

Dan walks into the kitchen and Phil smiles when he sees him.

“Oh, hey, I was just coming to see if you were up, it’s 10:30. I was going to ask if you wanted to help me make breakfast, only if you’re feeling up to it of course.”

Dan blushes when Phil hints to his heat.

“I’d love to help, actually. I’ve been feeling normal so far today.”

Phil gets a seductive look in his eye and walks up to Dan. He mumbles in his ear, “Don’t hesitate to tell me if your hormones start acting up again, I’d love to help you out.

Dan shudders and nods, his face growing red.

“But anyways, let’s get started on breakfast!”

Dan shakes off his slight feeling of arousal and nods, moving to the fridge to get out the ingredients they would need.

-

“Hey! You got flour on my jeans!”

Phil giggles as he speeds up the mixer, flinging pancake mixture all over them. If Phil was being honest, he couldn’t care less about the mess.

Dan walks forward and grabs the messy spatula. Then he wipes it on the back of Phil’s shirt. He starts to giggle as Phil feigns anger on his face.

“What was that for? Now my shirt is ruined!”

Dan just continues laughing.

“It’s not ruined, you nerd. It’s just messy. I guess you’ll just have to take it off.” Dan jokes.

“Fine, I guess I will.”

Phil takes off his shirt and drops it unceremoniously unto the floor. Dan goes pink, not actually expecting Phil to strip. But he had. Dan’s eyes go wide.

“Is something wrong, Dan?” Phil asks with a knowing smirk on his face.

_Two can play at that game. I guess I’ll just have to tease him back._

 “Nope.”

Phil looks confused as Dan bumps him out of the way to continue making the pancakes.

-

After they had finished their breakfast, they decided to sit and watch TV since neither of them felt like going outside. Dan was snuggled up against Phil and they were lying on the couch, pressed against each other. Dan was distracted by the movie and he was currently playing with his tail, so Phil knew he wouldn’t see his hand if he started petting him. Phil put his hand behind Dan’s ear and started massaging his fingers into his scalp. He heard Dan sigh and start purring.

-

Phil didn’t know it, but he was making Dan hard. Being scratched behind his ears was one of his turn-ons. And the fact that he was in heat just amplified the feeling. Dan moved his ass back to rub into Phil’s crotch to try and get him to want to have sex.

“Someone’s an excited kitty. Do you want to have some fun?”

_That was easy._

Deciding that actions speak louder than words, Dan stands up from the couch and grabs Phil’s hand, leading him to his bedroom.

“Slow down, Dan!” Phil joked, but he was just as hard as Dan.

 On the way there, Phil takes his pants off (his shirt was still on the floor in the kitchen from breakfast) and slips out of his boxers, not caring about the trail of clothing he left along the way. Once they arrive at Dan’s room, Dan pulls Phil inside of it and closed the door behind them, flipping the light switch on. Dan leans down to take off his pants and boxers, so Phil decides to not-so-subtly stare at his ass. Dan really was something.

Phil decides to take some initiative and take charge of the situation; he pushes Dan onto the bed and starts to make out with him. Dan lets out a pleased gasp and lets Phil slip his tongue into his mouth. Phil moans at the sensation of it and moves his hands up to Dan’s hair, pulling him closer. Dan lets out an embarrassingly loud moan and Phil chuckles.

“Don’t come yet, we’ve only just gotten started.”  


	5. Part Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though it was the second day of Dan’s heat, Dan felt just as horny as he did the previous day. It was a wonder in itself that Phil was even keeping up with him.

_“Don’t come yet, we’ve only just gotten started.”_

Even though it was the second day of Dan’s heat, Dan felt just as horny as he did the previous day. It was a wonder in itself that Phil was even keeping up with him.

Dan squirms uncomfortably in Phil’s grasp. He wanted Phil to do something, _anything_ , but he was too shy to ask. Phil pulls Dan’s shirt over his head so that they are both completely naked.

“What’s wrong baby? Do you want me to touch you? Do you want me to make you feel really good?” Phil whispers, inches away from Dan’s face. Phil moves in closer so their noses are touching. Phil looks straight into Dan’s eyes and whispers something that almost makes Dan release.

“Do you want me to eat you out?”

Dan lets out a breathy gasp and whispers, “Yes! Please!”

Dan’s face is red at this point and he can hardly catch his breath. He doesn’t think he can last much longer; Phil must sense this, because he moves away from Dan’s face and settles in between his legs.

Phil pulls Dan’s legs apart and starts to run his hands over Dan’s thighs, painstakingly close to Dan’s cock. Dan shudders. He moves his face down to Dan’s crotch his nose accidentally touches the head of Dan’s cock. Dan thrusts his hips forward and lets out a series of curses. Phil giggles and pushes his hips down to stop Dan from spasming again.

“Stay still kitty.”

“But Philllllllll.” Dan moans, drawing out Phil’s name.

“Stay still or I’ll stop.”

Dan listens to his warning and tries his best to keep his hips planted firmly on the mattress.

Phil starts nibbling on Dan’s thighs and Dan comes onto his stomach. Phil looks up at Dan affectionately.

“Baby, I didn’t even get to eat you out yet.”

“I can keep going, Phil. Please. I can come all night. Just eat me out!”

Phil decides to keep going and swiftly flips Dan over. He dips his tongue into Dan without warning and Dan screams. Phil takes that as a good sign and starts quickly thrusting his tongue in and out of Dan, stopping every few thrust to catch his breath. Once he finds Dan’s prostate, Dan comes for a second time and Phil pulls out for a few minutes to give Dan a second to calm down.

“I’m gonna fuck you until you can’t come anymore. Is that okay with you?” Phil whispers hotly in Dan’s ear.

Despite being in the middle of sex, Phil was still considerate. This made Dan smile for a second, until he registered what Phil had just told him.

“Yes, please.” Dan begged.

Phil smirks at him and starts to stretch Dan out, using Dan’s come as makeshift lube. Dan moans at how filthy Phil is being and moves his ass back into Phil’s fingers. After Phil gets four fingers inside of Dan and Dan is _so close_ to coming, he pulls his fingers out, and Dan is left writhing on the sheets waiting for Phil to get a condom from the bedside drawer to fuck him. After what seems like an eternity, Dan feels Phil return to the bed to lube up his cock and finally fuck him.

Phil shoves half of his cock into Dan at once and Dan yells. His knees almost give out at the pleasure but he wills himself to stay up. Phil starts pounding into Dan at a merciless pace and Dan collapses onto the mattress.

“Phil, I- I don’t know if I can come again. But I’m so close!” Dan whined.

“Come on kitten. Come for me. I know you can do it. Come just from my cock being shoved up your tight little ass.”

All it took was a few more thrusts for Dan to come dry.

“I- I can’t do it again Phil. I’m sleepy.”

“I know, baby. You did so good. Let’s go take a shower and then we can nap for the rest of the day.”

“Okay, Phil.”

Even as Dan said the words, he was already falling asleep.

“Can’t we just wait to take a shower until after we sleep?”

“Ew, Dan, that’s gross.” Phil said with a giggle, even though he was already moving underneath the covers to lie next to Dan.

“Sweet dreams.” Dan mumbled after kissing Phil on the cheek.

-

It was dark when Phil finally woke up.

“Shit… Dan, wake up, it’s already ten, we slept through the entire day.” Phil shook Dan’s shoulders lightly, trying to wake him up in an attempt to salvage their already non-existent sleep schedule.

“Mmph, Phil, shut up, I’m trying to sleep.” Dan mumbled.

Phil yanked the covers off of the bed and Dan groaned.

“Fiiiiiine, we can go shower now.”

Phil pecked his lips and got out of bed to go get clothes for them both.

-

Once they had both gotten out of the shower (surprisingly without doing anything sexual), they decided to order a pizza since they were both too lazy to cook anything. After twenty minutes of complaining about the new Twitter update to eachother, they heard a knock at the door, signaling the pizza was there.

“I’ll be right back, okay babe?”

“But then I’ll have to be alone on the couch.” Dan exaggerated with a frown.

“It’ll only take a few minutes.” Phil told him, moving out of Dan’s arms on the couch to grab his wallet and pay for the pizza.

When Phil walked past the kitchen table, he saw Dan’s phone ringing.

“Dan? Someone is calling you!” Phil yelled so Dan could hear him in the living room.

“Ugh, I’ll get it.” Dan said. Phil continued on his way to get the pizza.

Dan picks up his phone and looks at the Caller ID. He doesn’t recognize the number, but decides to answer it anyway, just in case it’s something important.

“Hello?”

“Oh my god, Dan? Is that you? I was so worried. I thought I had lost you forever. Don’t worry, I’m still here. I’ll never leave you again. I love you so much, baby.”

Dan hangs up, drops the phone, and sinks to his knees. It can’t be… no. It is him. Dan’s ex, Noah. Dan starts bawling and curls up into a ball on the kitchen floor.

Phil hears the sniffling and the crash from Dan’s phone and quickly thanks the pizza man so he can run into the kitchen to see what happened.

“Dan? What happened? Are you okay?”

Dan looks up Phil through bleary eyes and shakes his head quickly. Phil drops the pizza onto the table and sits on the floor next to Dan, embracing him.

“We don’t have to talk about it right now if you don’t want to. You don’t even have to tell me ever. Just know that I’m here to help and I care so much about.”

Dan sobs even harder into Phil’s shoulder and Phil rubs his back soothingly.


	6. Part Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blah blah blah I've been swamped with school work and my Christmas break ends in two days (and then I have midterms haha!) so here's a chapter  
> Thanks for waiting if you've stuck around for so long. I swear, I'll be more consistent after midterms.

It has been a week since Dan had received the call from Noah, and he hasn't been able to get a full night of sleep ever since. Most nights, Dan jolts awake in Phil's bed, body covered in a layer of sweat, while Phil peacefully snores next to him. He is, to say the least, terrified of Noah finding him. And, to make matters worse, it has been impacting his relationship with Phil. He doesn't want to bother Phil with his issues and Phil isn't one to pry, so there is always a bit of awkwardness when Phil catches Dan panicking in the middle of the night. Tonight is another one of those nights. Dan feels Phil sit up next to him, so he tries to pretend to sleep.

"Dan? You up?" Phil sleepily slurs to his boyfriend.

Dan keeps his eyes shut. Phil sighs.

"Please, I'm worried about you, I want to know what's wrong. We can get through it together. I just can't stand seeing you like this, I know you aren't sleeping as much."

Dan keeps his eyes shut. He feels Phil kiss his cheek and lie back down in his spot. Even though Phil doesn't intend to, he makes Dan feel guilty. Dan had just assumed Phil wouldn't notice how he was acting, but considering what Phil just said, this wasn't the case at all. Dan flips onto his stomach and presses his face into a pillow.

"I'm so scared, Phil." He whispers.

All he gets in response is snoring.

-

When Phil wakes up the next morning, Dan is gone. It isn't that Phil is over protective, per say, but ever since Dan's outburst, he has kept an eye on him more than usual. Which is why when he sees that the other side of the bed is bare, he starts to get worried.

"Dan? Dan!" Phil yells.

"In the living room!" Dan yells, voice sounding muffled.

Phil calms down a little bit. _Dan's just in the living room. He's safe._

Phil walks into the living room, still slightly off-put.

"Hey, Dan! You're up early!"

Dan winces slightly. Phil notices.

"Yeah, just couldn't sleep I guess." Dan responds, letting out a forced laugh.

Phil sighs. He sits down on the couch and looks over at his boyfriend.

"I think I'm ready to talk about the phone call." Dan whispers, keeping his gaze on the floor.

Phil's mind starts racing. On one hand, he wants to reassure Dan, tell him he can take his time, that he doesn't have to tell him if it makes him too uncomfortable. But the other, slightly selfish, part of him yearned to find out what was troubling him. After all, he couldn't exactly help if he didn't know what the problem was in the first place.

Dan didn't even know where to start.

"It was Noah. My ex-boyfriend. The one that kicked me out for getting fired."

"Well, what the hell did he want?!" Phil practically shouts, getting heated out of nowhere. Something about Dan being treated poorly made him want to scream. Dan physically winces at Phil's tone. Phil takes a deep breath and lets Dan continue.

"He...he-" Dan suddenly gets overwhelmed and starts to shudder, reliving the phone call.

Within seconds, Phil wraps his arms around Dan and comforts him. "It's okay, I'll keep you safe. I love you."

"It's not okay! He wants to get back together. He went on and on about how he'd never leave me again. He sounded pretty determined, Phil! I don't think there's anything we can-"

"He doesn't know where you are, right? And you never called back or gave him any sign that you wanted to return to him. I think you're getting ahead of yourself; yes, it was awful to have him call. However, there's no way he can get to you as long as we're together. I'll be here to help you through it. You know you can tell me anything right, kitten?"

Despite Dan's sour mood, he managed to smile a little at how kind Phil was to him.

"I know. Sorry, it was silly of me not to tell you. I just didn't want to bother you with my issues."

"Bother me? Dan," Phil leaned into his side, resting his head on Dan's shoulder, "You aren't a burden. Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise. Any issue you have is my issue too. I just want you to be happy."

Dan kisses his cheek.

"You are the happiest part of my life right now, Phil."

Phil gave him a small smile.

"You're the happiest part of my life too."

Dan snuggles into Phil and covers himself up with a blanket. Phil pets his hair until he falls asleep.

_Buzz, buzz._

Dan's phone vibrates on the coffee table. The name Noah appears on the screen. Phil stares at it in distaste.

Dan lets out a quiet snore, his tail limply hanging off the edge of the couch. Of course, it's wrong to look through your significant other's phone. Especially while they're sleeping right next to you. But these are different circumstances. Dan could be in potential danger, right? This is what Phil tells himself to rationalize his actions. He picks up the phone and reads the message:

_Babe? Is everything okay? I said I was sorry. That isn't enough for you though, is it? Nothing ever is, you needy bitch. You better respond._

Phil's eyes widen. What an absolute tool, this Noah guy. Calling Dan those things. Should he wake Dan up? He just fell asleep, and he definitely needed the rest. Phil let out a sigh, put the phone down, and slumped onto the couch. He could use this time to formulate a plan on how to deal with the situation. He didn't want to break Dan's trust by texting Noah, but he didn't want Noah to get even more mad. Begrudgingly, he decided the better option would be to text Noah back. He retrieves Dan's phone and swipes the lock screen open.

_We're done, Noah. We've been done ever since you kicked me out. I'm never coming back._

A bit harsh, yes but 1.) Noah had called Dan a bitch and 2.) he wanted to get the point across that Dan was not interested in getting back together. Of course, there were probably better ways to approach the issue, but Phil wanted to act while the adrenaline was coursing through his body, so he wouldn't ditch at the last second. He wanted to get this over with as quick and painlessly as possible.

Sent.

Phil puts down the phone and curls up next to Dan, protectively wrapping his arms around him.

-

A few hours later, Dan waked up to his phone blaring. Blinking harshly a few times to adjust to being awake, he shifts out of Phil's grasp and looks at his phone to see who's trying to get a hold of him so urgently.

A red circle with the number 5 appears over the message icon. Dan opens it, reading the first one.

_Are you talking back to me? After everything I've done to you? You're going to regret this, Dan, I swear._

Dan shudders.


	7. Part Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah this is a little shorter than usual i'm sorry also I apologize for the wait but I just have no drive to do anything and I've been trying to find a job and finish my summer reading before school starts. new chapter should be up at the end of aug/ beginning of sept. also this chapter was kind of based off some drama that has been happening this past month oh noo

Dan shakes his sleeping boyfriend awake.

“Phil? Phil!”

Phil slowly opens his eyes, wincing at the sudden brightness of his surroundings. Once he sees that Dan is on his phone, his eyes widen.

“Noah texted back already?” Phil asks sheepishly, keeping his eyes locked on the floor. Phil wished he could slap himself. Why did he have to butt himself into this?

“Yes. He’s already started with the threats. I’ve been too scared to read the other messages.”

Phil’s guilt increases.

“I’m really sorry I texted him. I shouldn’t have done that. It was a ‘heat of the moment’ kind of thing.”

Dan looks into his eyes, searching. He sighs. “I know you’re sorry. And thank you for letting me get some sleep. Don’t beat yourself up over it, he would’ve reacted negatively regardless on what message was sent to him.”

Phil’s shoulders visibly relax.

“Do you want me to look through the messages with you? As moral support? Don’t feel like you have-“

Phil didn’t want this to be another thing Dan thought he had to hide from him.

“Yes, please.” Dan responds. Phil nods and listens as Dan starts to read.

_So now you’re ignoring me?_

_I don’t think you want to do that, Dan._

_I can TRACK you through your phone, you know._

_You can never truly escape our love._

Dan tosses his phone across the room after reaching the end of the thread of messages from his ex-boyfriend.

“What does he mean, track you through your phone? How can he-“

“He’s a fucking tech support worker, Phil! He’s capable of anything! Shit, I should’ve gotten rid of that phone the second I left- I… I…” Dan is interrupted by the sudden urge to sob. Phil surges forward and squeezes Dan into a hug.

“Shh, Dan. Calm down, love. It’ll all be okay. This isn’t permanent.”

“How do you know, Phil? You really don’t. You don’t know ANYTHING.” Dan huffs.

Phil doesn’t take Dan’s words to heart; he knows Dan is struggling right now. He just tightens his hold around Dan and starts to rub his back. Dan cries even harder.

“Maybe so. But, what I do know, is that you can get a new phone. Or, at the very least, you can change your phone number. Noah has no way of getting into the apartment, Dan. He doesn’t have a key, and there is always someone sitting at the front desk of the lobby to make sure no one suspicious comes in.”

“So, I’m just supposed to stay inside forever then? Is that the plan?”

“I’m afraid so. For now, anyway. We can order you a new phone online and deactivate your current one.”

Dan grunts, but he has mostly calmed himself down at this point.

“I guess you’re right. We’ll figure this out together.”

Phil gives him a smile, a nod, and a kiss on the cheek.

“Want to rent a movie tonight? Your choice.”

Dan looks up at him and nods.

-

After searching endlessly for a movie the pair thought would be interesting, they decided to just settle on a Netflix show. 

“I never pegged you as someone who would like American Horror Story.” Phil jokes.

Dan shoves his shoulder playfully. “What the hell’s that supposed to mean?”

Phil laughs. “I don’t know, you just seem like the kind of person who wouldn’t like anything too gory.”

Dan ponders that for a moment. “Hmm, I guess so. I mainly just watch for Evan Peters.”

Phil shoves him, laughing. “You’re such a dork, Dan.”

“But I’m YOUR dork!” Dan says in a whiney, sarcastic voice.

“Nope. You’re my kitty.” Phil responds in an equally-fake voice, petting Dan’s hair with one of his hands.

Dan makes a fake vomit noise and rubs his nose up against Phil’s. Phil squirms away.

“You have a cold nose!”

Dan giggles and kisses Phil’s nose.

“That’s what happens when you get COLD, Phil! Have you never had a cold nose before?”

“You’re an absolute weirdo. Maybe we could… go warm up in my room?”

“Was that supposed to be smooth?” Dan mocks.

Phil blushes and stares at the floor. Dan gets up from the sofa and touches Phil’s face playfully with his tail.

“I’ll be waiting in bed.”

Dan strides off to the bedroom, swaying his hips outlandishly. Phil can’t help but watch.


End file.
